


After A Long Day

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan arrives back in the TARDIS after two days with no sleep only to find out that Molly received unpleasant news and there are suddenly many more people staying on board, which leaves him less than pleased, and Molly isn't in the greatest of moods herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I was _supposed_ to be writing other stuff and this just kind of bubbled forth. Sorry it's kind of on the short side!

Khan was tired. He was never tired, not really, but apparently even he could get tired after nearly forty-eight hours without sleep. He made his way onto the TARDIS and he could tell by the Doctor's surprised look that he must look absolutely horrid. “ _Don't_ say anything about how I need sleep,” he replied, moving over to the chair by the console and sitting down.

“Then I won't tell you it would be in your best interest to get some rest,” he replied.

Khan glared slightly, and then shut his eyes because at that point he was too tired to do otherwise. “Did anything happen while I was gone?” he asked.

“Molly's not in the best of moods,” the Doctor said quietly. “Apparently she got sacked. Rory told her a few hours ago.”

Khan opened up his eyes and sighed. “I assume it's because it's the second time in less than six months she's dropped off the face of the earth and no one knows when she'll be back.”

“Yes,” the Doctor said with a nod. “She took the news well enough, but it was an added worry she didn't need. And then she got more bad news on top of it, which didn't help.”

“Are Rory and Amelia still here?” he asked. The Doctor looked away and Khan began to get irritated. “Doctor, I'm not in the mood.”

“They're all on board the TARDIS. Rory, Amy, Leonard, James and Nyota. Apparently someone made a play for Rory and Amy at their home to draw all of you out. They underestimated Rory's prowess at hand to hand combat, among other things. He can deal almost as much damage to a person as you can, apparently. As it stands, Sherlock's brother had Kate reach out to me to request they all stay here until the matter was settled because he wasn't sure if they'd also go after the others from your world. After all, to the world at large they appear to be friends of yours and Molly's.”

“Why don't we just bring everyone on board?” he said sarcastically, tilting his head back onto the chair.

“That might end up happening,” the Doctor said quietly. “There's always the chance Sherlock's friends could be targeted and need to be kept safe.”

“I swear, if James Moriarty wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself,” Khan replied. “This is a bigger headache than it's worth.”

“I suppose it is,” he heard Molly say from the stairs.

His head snapped up and judging by the look on her face he could tell she wasn't pleased by his complaint. He cursed himself for actually saying it out loud. “Molly...” he began, but she shook her head and he stopped.

“It's all right. You didn't ask for any of this,” she said. She made her way over towards him. “It's just been a very depressing day, and I'd thought I'd come see if you were back yet.” When she got next to him she put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently, and he relaxed slightly. “Are you done with what you were doing?”

He looked up at her and nodded. “For the time being.”

“Then come lie down for a while. You look like you need the rest,” she said, giving him a small smile. She moved her hand off his shoulder and stepped away from him, and with some reluctance he got up out of the chair. Once he was standing she hesitantly reached over for his hand, and he took it when she got close enough. At this point he didn't care if anyone saw them or anyone had a comment about it. If she wanted to be close to him right now he was going to let her. “How long can he sleep?” she asked the Doctor.

He looked over at the two of them. “As long as he needs to. I don't think there's anything that needs dealing with right now, and if there is I'll let you know later. Get some rest, Khan.”

“I intend to,” Khan said with a nod, and with that he and Molly began to make their way towards their room. They had just stepped away from the console room when he spoke again. “I'm sorry about your post,” he said quietly.

“I just find it to be unfair that they give Rory all this time away and he doesn't lose his post, but it happens twice for me and I'm made redundant,” she said. “I understand my job has more importance than his, since I'm called upon to give testimony and there are cases that hinge upon it, but it's not like I asked for this. And I can't even tell my superiors why I've had to disappear.” Then she sighed. “And then to top it off my home got ransacked. Everything I had left is most likely in tatters.”

“Saying that I'm sorry again seems pointless, but I am,” he replied, tightening his hold on her hand.

“I know. I'm just tired of hearing that phrase. I've lost count how many times it's been said to me today. My whole life has been ruined over this, and I'm angry and depressed. And it doesn't help that I worry about you when you're off taking care of all the things Sherlock should be taking care of.” She looked over at him. “I know it is very hard to hurt you, but you can still get hurt.”

He stayed quiet. It was true he was hard to hurt and even harder to kill, but he could still be injured. He knew shortly she was going to see the bruises he had from what he had done over the last forty-eight hours and that was only going to cause her to worry even more. She didn't deserve any of this, he knew that. And while he was doing the only thing he could to make the situation better there were some things he knew he wasn't going to be able to fix. With that thought in mind he stopped moving and after two steps she stopped as well, looking over at him. “I will do whatever it takes to make things better,” he said, moving close to her again.

She gave him a sad smile, letting go of his hand and wrapping her arms around his waist. After a moment's hesitation he held her close. “You're already doing enough.”

“It doesn't feel like enough, though,” he said quietly.

“There are times I regret ever meeting Sherlock, and I told him as much,” she said. “He seemed to accept it rather than disagree with me, so I know he feels bad about it, but that doesn't make it better.”

“He should feel bad about it,” Khan said. “Personally, though, I think the entire situation all goes back to an idiotic folly on his brother's part, so Sherlock is really only partially to blame.”

Molly pulled away slightly and looked up at him. “What do you mean?” she asked, slightly confused.

He paused. “I'm not even sure Sherlock knows what his brother did. But apparently for a time Mycroft had Moriarty in his grasp, and Moriarty played him. He got every scrap of information about Sherlock that Mycroft was stupid enough to give him, which I gather was quite a bit, and then Mycroft had to let him go. So he armed an already dangerous man with enough information to absolutely ruin Sherlock.”

“That's unbelievable,” she said with wide eyes. “So what Sherlock was doing, and what you're doing now...”

“It's more complicated because of the information Moriarty had at his disposal that was given to him by Mycroft,” Khan replied with a nod. “There would still be a criminal empire to take down, but Moriarty made contingency plans in the event that Sherlock was able to survive their encounter. That is why it's been harder to take care of the problem than anyone involved imagined.”

“Now I feel horrible for shouting at him,” she said, hanging her head slightly.

He let her go and tilted her head back up so she was looking at him. “Your life has been upended because of all of this in a way that his other friends have not,” he said. “And part of that is my fault. If I had left your home when Mycroft tried to persuade me to, and if I had not attempted to have a relationship with you, then you would not be in as much danger.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Don't blame yourself. You didn't ask to be dropped here and you didn't ask to be caught up in this whole mess. Even with all of this, I'm glad you chose to stay with me. I was quite happy with things until recently.”

“But you are happy with me?” he asked quietly

She gave him a slightly wider smile than she had given him earlier. “Well, I love you. I would consider that being happy with you, even with everything that's gone on recently.”

He relaxed. “Then I'm glad for that.”

She leaned in and kissed him briefly before pulling away. “I think both of us need to just lie down and sleep for a while. And possibly pretend to be asleep for a while once we wake up. You know, just ignore everyone outside our room for a few hours.”

“I could agree to that,” he said with a grin before yawning.

She pulled away from him completely and took his hand again. “Come on. Let's get you to bed before you topple over,” she said as she began moving towards their room again. He followed, glad that even in all of this mess the way she felt towards him hadn't changed. He was incredibly grateful for that and he would remember that when times got especially hard.


End file.
